


In This Together

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Tumblr Mini Fics [27]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Breaking Up & Making Up, Established Relationship, Good Theo Raeken, M/M, Mentioned Kate Argent, Protective Derek, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 04:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18024683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Word of Kate being back in town reaches Derek and Theo. Derek doesn’t handle it well.





	In This Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Endraking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endraking/gifts).



> For John, who wanted “Things you said that made me feel like shit” from [this list](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/182722823713/send-me-a-pairing-and-one-of-these-and-ill-write) of prompts.

“Der?” Theo calls as he enters the house. “Where are you?”

Theo frowns when there’s no answer. But he can hear movement in the kitchen. He moves down the hall towards Derek.

“Derek?”

Theo can immediately tell something is wrong. He’s too calm, or at least he’s trying to be. But Theo can see his hands shaking, and practically feel the anger radiating off of him. He wracks his brain, trying to think of something he could have done to make Derek angry, but comes up empty.

“Are you going to say something?” Theo says, needing to break the silence.

“I don’t have anything to say to you,” Derek says. 

“Come on, Derek. You clearly have something on your mind. So out with it.”

“I can’t do this anymore,” Derek says. He doesn’t look at Theo as he speaks.

Theo feels his own hands start to shake, “Do what?”

“This,” Derek gestures between them. “Us. I can’t do it. I thought I could but I can’t. It’s too much.”

“I’m too much,” Theo says, hating the way his voice cracks. “Is that what you’re saying?”

“Yes,” Derek says, still not looking at him. “I think you should go.”

“Derek…”

“I mean it, Theo. We’re done. We never should have started it in the first place. But you’re attractive and a good fuck. I thought it could be more, but I was wrong.”

Theo’s angry now. He uses that to mask the hurt he's feeling. “So all those times you told me you loved me you were lying?” 

“Yes.”

Theo growls. He closes the space between them, and grabs Derek’s chin. Derek still tries to look away, which just infuriates Theo more. “If you’re going to stand here and lie to my face you could at least fucking look at me.”

Derek’s eyes lift to meet his. Theo can tell he’s hurting. He might be putting on a front that he doesn’t care, but Theo knows better.

“I know you’re lying, Derek. What I don’t know is why. Why are you trying to push me away?”

Derek takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. His hands move to Theo’s hips, and Theo’s not sure if he means to keep him close or push him away. Derek doesn’t seem to know either. 

“I need to keep you safe,” Derek says. “I’ve lost so many people, and I can’t lose you too.”

“I am safe with you,” Theo says. His fingers brush through Derek’s beard, and Derek leans into the touch. “I feel safer with you than anyone else.”

“You’re not safe with me. Not right now. Not with her back.”

And Theo suddenly gets it. Scott had told him they’d heard Kate was back in town. Theo had come home and planned to talk to Derek about it. But then this started. 

Theo sighs, “She’s not going to hurt me. And honestly, I’d like to see her try. Maybe then I can make her pay for all the pain she’s caused you.”

Derek rests his forehead against his, “Theo.”

“If you think for one second I’m going to leave you alone with Kate running around on the loose, you’re crazy. I’m not leaving you.”

Derek kisses him, his lips brushing softly against Theo’s. “I do love you.”

“I know,” Theo says. “We’re going to get through this. Together.”

Theo sneaks out in the middle of the night and hunts Kate down, intent on finally ending her the way no else seems to be able to do. It’s hard and it’s messy, and for a moment Theo wonders if he’s going to make it out. But he does. 

The blood on his hands is worth it for the peace of mind it will bring Derek. If anyone deserves to live without darkness hanging on them, it’s Derek.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
